


Nyan-Nyan

by WingedPanther73



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran across a bit of trivia that “Nyan-Nyan” can also mean “sex”, not just “meow”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyan-Nyan

Title: Nyan-Nyan  
Author: WingedPanther73  
Pairing(s)/Characters: Fai x Sakura  
Rating: Adult  
Summary: I ran across a bit of trivia that “Nyan-Nyan” can also mean “sex”, not just “meow”.  
Warnings: Sex  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, its names and characters belong to the Clamp Group  
Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Sakura was feeling happy. As “Little Cat”, she had felt the desire to shout “Nyan, nyan, nyan” with Fai. Getting the joke, he had joined in, much to Kurogane's annoyance. At some point, she had remembered something that Touya used to say to Yukito before they would disappear for a while. Touya would start whispering, “Nyan-nyan” to Yukito, making the priest blush if he thought they'd been heard.

Suddenly she put it together, Touya was saying, “Fuck me.” She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol making her cheeks feel warm, or the sudden thoughts rushing through her brain when she and Fai-san chanted “Nyan-nyan” to each other. Regardless, she suddenly found her self unable to think of it as anything other than the two of them laughing as they chanted “Fuck me” to each other.

As it continued, thoughts running through her head, she felt a tingling in her thighs that she wasn't sure how to explain. Worse, her nipples felt unusually sensitive, and she was acutely aware of them brushing against the inside of the tight waitress uniform she was wearing, which made her thighs tingle even more.

Finally, with Syaoran flailing a ladle about, Kuro-grumpy rushed them all to bed. Sakura found herself lying in her bed, feeling frustrated yet happy. She couldn't sleep. The only thing she could think about was propositioning Fai, and him propositioning her, over and over again. With the tingling in her thighs moving upwards, she slipped out of bed. 

She checked on Syaoran, but he was unconscious on his bed, and she felt strange about approaching him. Instead, she slipped into Fai's bedchamber. “Fai-san? Are you awake?”

Fai roused slightly, “What's the matter, Sakura-chan?”

“Did you mean it? Did you know what you were saying?”

He became more alert, despite the alcoholic fog. “What do you mean?”

“Do you really want to sleep with me? Did you know you were saying it?”

Fai was quite alert, or as alert as he could be while blitzed. “Sakura-chan, that's not funny. It's not something we should do.”

Sakura found herself advancing on the blond mage. “Please, Fai-san, teach me.” She sat next to him on the bed, eyes boring into his even as she felt the cloth against her nipples, and rustling folds between her thighs and on her groin. “I'm in such a state, and I don't know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Fai seemed genuinely confused.

With the boldness that only alcohol could have given her, she took his hand and placed it on her chest. He tried to flinch his hand away, but she was firm. “My clothes are brushing against my chest.” She forcefully dragged his hand down between her thighs. “And it's making me tingle down here.”

Fai found more strength and was able to snatch his hand away, but Sakura found herself advancing on him. His hand on her breast had made her nipple ache, and she'd felt the tingling move inside. His hand between her thighs had made her want to rub her hips against it. She needed his hand there again.

“Sakura-chan, please stop this.”

“Take responsibility for me, Fai-san.” She sat on his wrist, gently grinding her hips back and forth on his trapped arm. “You asked me to fuck you all night, but I need to be taught. I don't know how to please you.”

Her groin was tingling more, now, and she could feel moisture on the clothes between her legs. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what she was doing, but her mind was starting to lose the ability to form thoughts. The center of her world was narrowing in on the arm between her thighs, and the shock-waves that were starting to go through her body, especially when Fai tried to pull his arm free.

“Please, Sakura-chan, don't do this.” As he tried to pull his arm free, she clamped her thighs around it tightly, enjoying the tugging sensation.

Her breath was becoming raspy, so that she barely recognized her voice as she whispered, “more...” She closed her eyes so she wouldn't be distracted from the sensations that were making the small area between her legs the center of her world.

Suddenly, she felt Fai's hand pushing against her chest, in an effort to dislodge her. His warm hand against her breast sent fresh shock-waves through her groin. She grabbed his hand, lightly rubbing it against her breast, against her nipple, as she ground her hips more insistently on his wrist.

Her ability to think was almost gone. The only thing she was aware of was the contact between her and Fai. “Stop this, Sakura!” His voice was hushed, afraid of alerting the others to what was happening, but with a definite note of alarm. It made her feel naughty and secretive. The tingling inside her intensified as the moisture became enough for her to start sliding along Fai's arm.

“Not yet. More....” She held Fai's hand to her chest with one hand, and stretched forth her other hand, finding his groin and the hardness within. She started rubbing it, feeling the strange hardness that was not part of her own body. 

With a burst of strength, she found her self thrown off him. He had dumped her off his bed to the floor. She lazily opened her eyes with irritation. She needed more contact. It was the only thing that mattered to her, now. Getting to her feet, she advanced on the blond with purpose.

Her chest and groin were desperate for firm contact again, but she felt she understood what needed to happen next. She climbed onto the bed, even as Fai retreated. Rather than let him escape, she grabbed the hardness within his pants in a firm grip, causing him to shudder.

“Stop it, Sakura.” His protest was weaker, but she thought she knew what was to come next. While holding him firmly, she started working his pants down. When he tried to push her away, she leaned into it.

“You have to finish what you started, Fai. No more formalities, I see. You're accepting me.” She could see the look of shock and alarm as the twitching, throbbing hardness in her hand was carefully revealed. It was large, but everything in her was screaming that it belonged inside her.

She stripped off her dress, leaving only a light camisole and the long stockings to cover her. She was careful to keep him in her firm grip as she removed the dress. As a result, she had been tugging on Fai's hard member quite a bit. Once prepared, she settled herself down on it, feeling the twitching thing slide inside smoothly. There was a moment of resistance, and in frustration she dropped herself down forcefully. The result was a shock of pain that was unpleasant, yet stimulating. She heard Fai groaning underneath her.

To her surprise, Fai suddenly started twitching and throbbing inside her. As she ground down on him, she found he began thrashing. It felt good to control him like this as his body twitched beneath her. She could feel the intensity within her rising, even as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Suddenly, Fai grabbed her and pulled her off him. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her. “No use for it now, I suppose,” he muttered. He moved back from her, and lowered his face between her thighs. As his tongue started spreading her open again, she found the new sensations sent new shock-waves through her.

Desperate, she thrust her hips up to his face, knowing that he could now see the one part of her body she hadn't shown anyone in years. For the first time that evening, Fai was in control of her, and she was enjoying it. She had wanted him to teach her these pleasures.

“yesss....” She gave up any attempt at thought, and simply enjoyed the sensations. The tingling and shock-waves kept getting more and more intense as Fai's tongue moved about in ways that she couldn't understand, nor be bothered to try. As she ground harder, the intensity suddenly spiked, and her entire body spasmed, driving her to grind against Fai's face yet again.

Mercifully, he stopped, and she found herself gasping for breath. As the sensations slowly subsided, she found herself slipping into a sex and alcohol induced sleep.


End file.
